Conventional assay systems include multiple testing stations, a plurality of vessels for holding samples, a conveyor means for moving the vessels in various sequences from testing station to testing station, and a controller for controlling the sequence(s) of tests on the vessel contents in accordance with established protocols. Typically, the controller is disposed local to the assay testing system.
For various purposes, including efficiency, safety, and quality, the controllers of plural assay systems may be connected to a remote monitoring unit through a local area network, wide area network or other communication means. The remote monitoring unit typically includes a controller, a display device(s) having a video monitor screen(s), and a graphical user interface (GUI).
The video monitor screen of the display device at the remote monitoring unit, or “remote monitor screen”, provides graphical images of the operating status of the remotely monitored assay system. Generally, the graphical image(s) shown on the remote monitor screen replicate the image(s) shown on the monitor screen of the local controller.
Problems arise from such a system, however, especially when multiple assay systems having multiple testing stations are monitored by a single remote monitoring unit. For example, graphical images from each of the multiple monitored assay processes must be communicated to the remote monitor screen concurrently. Moreover, the communicated image(s) of each assay process that is/are displayed on the remote monitor screen must be sufficiently large, to be visible, and provide sufficient detail, to make the image(s) understandable to the remote user. Furthermore, the number of automated processes that must be concurrently visible on the remote monitor screen varies with time and with the number of assay systems.
However, the remote monitor screen of the display device at the remote monitoring unit has a given, fixed viewing area. Although larger screen areas are one solution to the problem, large screens are more expensive and a single large screen does not provide redundancy in the event of a malfunction. Therefore, a system and method for displaying, in real-time or in pseudo-real-time, the status of a variable number of processes concurrently being executed on a multiplicity of monitored assay testing systems, on a single, remote monitor screen is needed. Moreover, a system and method for automatically and dynamically allocating predetermined portions of the remote monitor screen to display and continuously update images of the monitored assay systems in real-time or pseudo-real-time is needed, whereby that information associated with some or all of the remote processes and some or all of the multiplicity of assay systems is provided to the user graphically.